Scorpius Malfoy and the Malfoy Legacy
by RCLang
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy goes to King's Cross with plans to be unlike his father in every way possible. First step? Befriend Potter's son and Granger's daughter. Within time Scorpius finds a kindred spirit in Potter's son and more with Granger's daughter. Watch as the Silver Trio navigates through their seven years at Hogwarts. Happy reading!
1. What's in a Name?

Scorpius was nothing like his father, he was sure of it. He would bring pride to the Malfoy name. He might even try to befriend that Potter kid, Scorpius decided as he walked through Platform 9 3/4.

"Now Scorpius, it's not too late for us enroll you into Durmstrang. Father can send out an owl and you could be on the Durmstrang train first thing Monday morning." Astoria Malfoy only stopped to brush down a blonde hair that refused to stay down. Scorpius had heard his mother say this for over a week. He wanted to go to Hogwarts, if nothing else on the pure reason that his father had wanted to go to Durmstrang.

"Mum, I'm fine.," he groaned and lightly moved her hand away from his hair, "The Hogwarts Express is about to leave." Astoria rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed, motherly sigh.

"Fine. If you need anything, do not hesitate to send out an owl. Make good choices, Scorpius. And," she crouched down to her son's level and whispered in his ear, "don't let what your silly old father tells you get to you. If you don't get into Slytherin, we'll still love you." Astoria gave her son one last peck on the cheek and let him get on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Scorpius looked down the rows to see if by some odd fluke he recognized anyone. He had lived a pretty isolated childhood with the exception of his daily tutoring sessions and hanging out with a girl that he had heard his parents and her parents say would be his future bride. She was a nice girl, good breeding and all, but they would be nothing more than friends. The idea of ever marrying someone because of something other than love repulsed the young boy for some reason.

After getting to the end of the train, he finally settled on a compartment that was currently occupied by a red-haired girl and a dark-haired boy with the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"I am not an annoying know-it-all, Albus Severus Potter! Wait until I tell your mum that you said that," the red-haired girl complained.

"I told you not to use my full name!" The dark-haired boy turned his attention to Scorpius. "Tell Rose here that my parents were bloody idiots for giving me a name like Albus Severus." Scorpius chuckled.

"Hey, it isn't any worse than Scorpius Hyperion. My mum wanted to name me Vincent after a friend of my father's but my father thought it would break the old Malfoy family tradition." Albus let out a slight smile upon hearing this, Rose looked like she was about to spit up the Chocolate Frog in her mouth.

"Good point. But I mean really, Albus Severus is an old bloke's name. At least Scorpius is kind of modern. Do you know who I'm named after? (Rose groaned) Albus Dumbledore of all people! He was like a million years old when he died. And Severus Snape. I don't get it. These two guys either lied or were mean to my dad and he still named me after them!" Rose and Scorpius exchanged a brief look as Albus continued to rant about how his brother had gotten the cooler name, how awesome of a bloke Sirius Black was, and how even his cousin Hugo got a better name.

"I apologize for my cousin, Scorpius. He is normally one of the shyest people you'd have the pleasure-and I do mean pleasure-to meet. I'm Rose. Rose Weasley. So you're Mr. Malfoy's son?" There was a hint of judgment in Rose's voice but not anymore than Scorpius was used to hearing after being the son of former (although sometimes people talked like it was current) Death Eater Draco Malfoy.

"Yes I am. And you are Ron Weasley's daughter. You have the freckles so where are the hand-me-down clothes?" Scorpius smirked. He didn't mean to come across as harsh but it would be a nice rebuttal to her statement.

"Have you been reading the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler? The Weasleys are just as rich as you Malfoys. But unlike the Malfoys, the Weasleys choose to spend their wealth on the greater good instead of the greater evil." Scorpius admired the girl's spunk. It would be hard for him to get another sly remark past her.

"Actually my mum and father are against me reading newspapers (Rose's jaw finally dropped at this). They think it will be a bad influence on my thoughts but I don't see how an article on the slow extinction of Crumple-Horned Snorkbacks is going to be a bad influence on me. I mean who comes up with that? I bet those photos aren't even real." He finally saw Rose smile in his direction.

"I know, right? Sure the woman who comes up with that is my godmother and practically my aunt but my mum and I don't fall for it." Scorpius got a glimpse of the book in front of her: Hogwarts: A History.

"You've read Hogwarts: A History?" Albus let out a groan that caused several people to look into the compartment where the trio was seated.

"Please Scorpius, if you have any respect for me, do not ask Rose if she has read Hogwarts: A History."

Rose shot a look at Albus and started to open her mouth. "Albus, I wouldn't be that bad if someone actually bothered to read the book when I told them to. You do not know what you are missing."

"Oh yes I do. I'd rather listen to one of Uncle Percy's lectures than read that thing you call a book." Scorpius chuckled again. These two had to be some of the best things to come into his young life.

"It is quite good actually. I have every volume. Except for the newest one. I haven't got a chance to pick it up yet." Rose smiled at the blonde yet again.

"See Albus? I'm not the only person who thinks that book is great. Scorpius, if you and I are in the same house I promise you I will find some way to get you the newest volume of Hogwarts: A History. It's absolutely grand." Albus sighed.

"She only likes it because she enjoys reading about herself. You got a whole chapter devoted to yourself yet, Rosie?" After seeing the two exchange a glare, Scorpius decided now would be a perfect time to change the subject.

"So what house do you two hope to be sorted into?" One part of him hoped that the three would be in the same house, but the other part absolutely dreaded the idea of having to listen to the two bicker for seven years.

"Well my mum was almost sorted into Ravenclaw so I wouldn't mind it if I got sorted into that one. Did you know that while the other three houses have a simple password for you to answer, the Ravenclaw painting will only open if you answer a question correctly? And these questions aren't like 'What house has a snake as their mascot?' We are talking genuinely hard questions," Rose paused to take a breath, "Now Albus, tell Scorpius about how scared you are to get into Slytherin." Albus glared at Rose. Grandmother Greengrass would be telling Albus that his eyes would stay like that permanently if she were here, going by how much he had glared during the train ride.

"It's all James' bloody fault! If he didn't stop telling me how Slytherin only created dark wizards, I would be fine. Scorpius you're from a long line of Slytherins, how are they really?" Scorpius blushed at this. To be honest, his mother was the only semi-nice person in his family to come out of Slytherin and she wasn't even a blood Malfoy.

"They're quite terrible but I don't think all of them are evil. I mean Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he turned against his best mate. What's so brave about that? Sure my family was a bunch of Death Eaters, but they do protect their own kind." Scorpius suddenly remembered who Albus' grandfather was. "I am so sorry about that, mate."

"It's no big deal. I mean bravery can't be the only thing that defines a Gryffindor. My brother James is one of the most big-headed people you'd ever meet and isn't that a Slytherin trait?" The two boys exchanged a laugh.

"I guess it is. I feel like I have to be a Slytherin but I think I'd rather be a Ravenclaw. Or a Hufflepuff, my family hates Puffs." Rose and Albus laughed. "What did I say?"

"I'm sorry, Scorpius, but we've never heard Hufflepuffs be called Puffs before. Rather cool name, if I might add. I don't think you'll ever catch Rose calling them that though." The two cousins glared at each other again. It seemed that their friendship was built as much on annoyance as it was as on love.

"I'll call them Puffs. Just not in public. If the Helga Hufflepuff wanted the house to be called the Puff house ("They didn't because it sounds too much like a gay pub.," Albus whispered to Scorpius) then they would've called it the Puff house."

The trio continued to talk and exchange Chocolate Frog Cards (each laughing when the other's respective parents would appear on one of the cards then blushing when their own came up) until the Hogsmeade sign came into clear view.

"Baby brother, why are you hanging out with that Malfoy kid? I thought you said you didn't want to be a Slytherin," a tall dark-haired boy that Scorpius assumed was James said to Albus.

"I don't." James let out a laugh that scared a few nearby first years.

"Then why are you hanging out with the Slytherin Prince himself?" Albus' face turned a deep shade of red and Rose brought Scorpius over to the direction of the coming boats.

"Who says he's going to be a Slytherin? And even if he were, I'd still be friends with him. He's not that bad of a bloke.," Albus attempted a whisper.

"Who says he won't? When your blood is green, you will be green. Simply as that. Now Ronan has a little brother that I'm sure you'll get along just great with." James' voice was far from a whisper.

"Your blood is red and you're one of the biggest gits I've ever met!" Albus' voice started to grow from a whisper to a shout in minutes. James glared at Albus. They loved each other as all brothers do but when you put two people with personalities like Albus and James' together, flames were bound to start.

Scorpius was concerned about the two despite Rose's constant claims that they did this all the time. "It's all because of me, isn't it?"

"Really Scorpius, it has nothing to do with you. You should meet my father. He hates Slytherins. My aunt and uncle could care less for them but when you look up to my father as much as James does, you are bound to inherit some of the same traits. I will admit, I judged you at first. I'm sure you are used to that. I don't think you are too bad. Not any worse than some of my cousins." Regardless of their first impressions, Scorpius liked Rose.  
"I figured that much after the train ride. Do you and Albus normally fight that much?" Rose shrugged.

"Not really. We're both nervous today. I'm sure you are too, Scorpius." The boats became more visible. "You want to grab Albus? Don't worry. James doesn't bite. He knows a few curses that could leave you itching for a while but nothing deathly. He's only a third year. You don't learn unforgivable curses until fourth year, I've heard."

* * *

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor Longbottom shouted with a small hint of unease in his voice. He had seen some pretty strange things in his ten years as a professor at Hogwarts. The sortings usually being the strangest. Who would've ever thought that a Weasley would be a Slytherin or that sweet Teddy Lupin would be sorted into Slytherin as well? And that both would become some the best their houses have seen in years.

"On the outside, you look just like him. On the inside, you look just like her. Your mum might not have told you this but she was almost a Hufflepuff. Actually I had a hard time sorting her," the hat said to Scorpius.

"You did?" He was shocked. His parents always made their sortings seem so simple. Heck, the hat had barely touched his father's head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" almost thirty years ago. His mum had just said that the hat thought that she would achieve great things in Slytherin.

"Yes, I did. Like you, she came from a long line of Slytherins and was scared of disappointing her family. Scorpius, sometimes you have to leave people behind in order to truly move forward. The people who come are worth it, the people who don't were never meant to come. That is why I put you in...RAVENCLAW!" These words of wisdom helped reassure him. He would make new friends and a name for himself at same time. He would be Scorpius. Not Scorpius Malfoy. He practically skipped to the Ravenclaw table.

"Potter, Albus!" Scorpius watched as his friend's face turned into one of pure fear. He knew how Albus felt. In a way they were of two different sides of the same coin. Albus was from a family of heroes while Scorpius was from a family of villains. Albus' family was filled with Gryffindors, Scorpius' was filled with Slytherins.

He could see Rose mouth the words 'Good luck' to her cousin. He hated that he was at the Ravenclaw table or else he too would've wished Albus good luck.

"Well fine.," the hat said after several minutes of hard debating, "RAVENCLAW!" Albus slightly grinned as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Both were already getting mixed looks from some of the older Ravenclaws.

* * *

"Can you believe all three of us got into Ravenclaw?" Scorpius asked with a huge grin on his face. Unlike Albus, he could barely touch his feast.

"'ot 'eally. 'f 'ou' ew 'p 'ith 'ose 'ike I 'ave, 'ou ouldn't 'e 'urprised 'he 'ot 'ino 'avenclaw.," Albus said shoveling a heap full of food into his already stuffed mouth.

"Albus, the least you can do is finish eating before you insult me. And actually three strangers getting into the same house isn't that uncommon. It can go either way really. Teddy had three friends and they each ended up in one of the four houses," Rose wiped something off Albus' face much to his discontent, "Real pain though after you've gotten so fond of these people over the course of the train ride only to be separated."

"Guess we got lucky then. So do you think are families will be mad at us?"

"I know yours will but when your family is as big as mine and Albus', our family just places bets on who is going to get sorted into what house. Our Uncle George started it even though our grandmother hates the idea and thinks that that much pressure shouldn't be pressed on her grandchildren." Albus laughed.

"She only hates it because she's lost on most of us. There was," Albus started counting on his fingers, "when Louis got into Hufflepuff when Grandmum was convinced he'd be a Ravenclaw, when Teddy got into Slytherin but everyone lost a bucketload of galleons on that one, when Roxanne got into Gryffindor, oh yeah and when Victorie got into Hufflepuff. First grandbaby didn't even become a Gryffindor." As quickly as he finished talking, he was already looking for something he hadn't tried yet.

"At least she was right on Fred, MJ, Lucy, James, and Dominique." Scorpius couldn't believe just how many Weasleys there were. Sure with five children, there was bound to be a lot of grandchildren but he dared wonder just how many grandchildren there would be if the first Fred had lived and if Charlie actually wanted to settle down ("Sharing a cave with Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback is the closest he's going to get to settling down.," Albus had told him.)

"Eh. But there's still Hugo, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Frankie, Jack, and Flora."

"Why does your family even place bets on Lorcan, Lysander, Frankie, Jack, and Flora?" Albus looked at Rose for the answer.

" We count them as family since Professor Longbottom has no family since his grandmother died when Jack was a baby and Luna and her father don't talk much."

"And I thought you said that the Weasleys didn't spend their wealth on the greater evil? The Malfoys just buy extravagant gifts for each other. This wand, custom ordered from the wandmaker who made Quidditch legend Viktor Krum's wand. Ollivander is good but my parents wanted the best for me." Scorpius proceeded to twirl his wand around in a fashion he had picked up during the summer.

"Mr. Malfoy, no wands at the table. Five points from Ravenclaw." Scorpius blushed as some of the Ravenclaws laughed at him and others gave him mean looks.

"Leave it to a Malfoy to cause us to lose five points at the start of the year. Did we even have any points to begin with, Malfoy?" Jensen Thompson, a fifth year, rudely asked the young blonde.

"Actually we-" Rose started.

"Shut up, Weasley. I want Malfoy to answer this one." A few of the older Ravenclaws started egging on Jensen, the younger ones still weren't sure of what to make of either one.

"I...I...don't know." Jensen let out a loud, booming laugh.

"Yeh hear that? Little Malfoy doesn't know! Bet you did it on purpose. Didn't you, you little git?" Jensen gave Scorpius a brief second to answer. "Didn't you? Above answering me are you?"

"THOMPSON!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted. "Detention for a week."

"But he's a Malfoy! Why aren't you giving him detention?" McGonagall sighed and walked closer to Thompson.

"He is just a first year fooling about with his wand. Sure it was dangerous but at the moment, he was doing no serious harm to anyone. Unlike you, Thompson. The points were a warning. You getting detention, however, is a punishment."

"But I-" Thompson's face was both spiteful and scared to pieces.

"But nothing. Now that the feast is over, I would appreciate it if you and Emilia Cooper lead the Ravenclaws to the dorms."

* * *

If Scorpius and Albus couldn't agree on anything else, they could both agree that they were totally unprepared for entering the Ravenclaw dorms. Rose, however, was fully prepared. "Luna can be nice if you just agree with her about the existence of those Merlin-awful Nargles."

"Hello, I am Emilia Cooper. One of the Prefects of the Ravenclaw house. One of the things that sets Ravenclaw house apart from the other houses is how we enter our dorm rooms. Most paintings accept a password, but ours will only accept the correct answer to a riddle. The riddle is forever changing so I would recommend that all of you first years read up. One of the older students or myself will help you for the first few weeks but after that you are on your own."

If you say my name, I disappear. What am I? Some of the first years exchanged whispers, Rose was just about to answer when Emilia said: "Hold it, Weasley. I do not care if you already know the answer. Tonight, I answer the riddle. Silence." The painting swung open, much to the amusement of two small first years. "Easy as that. Now if you want to hang out in the common room, feel free to but you must be in your dorms by nine o'clock. Once you become a fifth year like myself, you can stay up until ten o'clock. Good night and good luck.

_Dear Mum and Father,_

_I made it to Hogwarts safely. And I've already made a new friend. He is a scrappy young boy from a family of well-known wizards. We both got sorted into Ravenclaw. And Mum, why didn't you tell me that the sorting hat had had a hard time sorting you? Sure would've helped me a lot. Father, I am sorry I didn't get sorted into Slytherin but I like Ravenclaw. A fifth year tried to start something with me but I just ignored him. Mum, I think you would've been proud of me for doing that._

_PS: Tell Grandfather Malfoy I got sorted into Slytherin. I think Grandmother Malfoy would be fine with it but I'm not sure how he would react to the last of the Malfoy line not getting into Slytherin. Mum, Father, why couldn't you have had just one more son?_

_Your only son,_  
_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Don't worry about me. I am now safely enclosed at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You know that Malfoy kid that Uncle Ron told Rose not to be friends with? We're both friends with him. He seems the complete opposite of his father. That and he's as obsessed with Hogwarts: A History as Rose is. So she's as happy as a Puffskein now. The three of us are in Ravenclaw house. I have no idea how! Rose and Scorpius, I can see. But while I'm not completely daft, I wouldn't consider myself Ravenclaw smart._

_Tell Lily that we can't wait to see her in 2019._

_AS Potter_

**Author's Note: Welcome to my latest story, I'm kind of scrap for titles so if anyone has any suggestions, you can either put it in the review or PM me. When I wrote this story I wanted it to be the kind of Next Generation fanfiction I would want to read. While I do have some Next Gen. stories that depict a darker future than the one you see here, I wanted this story to be pretty bright. To show a Hogwarts without war or impending doom. There's going to be some romance in it but I wouldn't say it is going to be a romantic story. All in all, it is a story of Scorpius Malfoy and his life at Hogwarts.**

**ALSO, IF ANY ONE OF YOU CAN DRAW GOOD WOULD YOU PLEASE DRAW A COVER FOR MY STORY! You will get mentioned in the next author's note if you do. If you scratch my back, I will scratch yours.**


	2. Of Cousins and Quidditch

Scorpius was almost shaking with excitement as he stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express to attend his second year as a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His first year wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. His fellow Claws had learned to accept him-or at least learn to tolerate having a Malfoy hanging around-and a few he had felt lucky enough to call his friends.

But none of them would ever come close to having the kinship he felt with Harry Potter's son, Albus, and Hermione Granger's daughter, Rose. He looked along the compartments hoping to catch a glimpse of Albus' dark hair or Rose's bright red hair.

"Scorpius!" a voice cheered from one of the further compartments, even if Scorpius thought that 'screech' might've been the best way to describe his best mate's voice. Scorpius thanked Merlin that his voice hadn't started doing that dreadful pre-puberty cracking yet.

"Hi Albus. How was your summer?" He could see in his mate's eyes that there was really no need to ask. The boy's green eyes shined in the same way they had gotten when he had jinxed the Potions teacher's wand to write various crude phrases on the blackboard. Took almost a month to get the wand back in working order which meant that Albus was lucky that he didn't get expelled.

"Oh mate, it was bloody great. Dad says I'm a shoo-in for the Quidditch team. I don't even care that James said I was more likely to end up playing on the Cannons with a beard down to my-" Albus realized Rose was in the compartment with him and quickly changed tone "nevermind. How was yours, Scorpius?"

All three friends went silent for a moment. It was an unspoken rule not to talk about Scorpius' home life. While it wasn't nearly as bad as what he had read about Albus' dad going through, he couldn't exactly gloat about how wonderful it was.

"Erm. It was alright, I guess. One of my grandfather's plants didn't eat me so that is always a plus." Albus chuckled while Rose just mumbled something about how one should never laugh about carnivorous plants.

"So Scorpius, how about you? Do you plan to try out for the Quidditch team?" Rose asked him.

"Nah. Don't really care much for Quidditch.," he shrugged. Maybe it was because he really didn't care of Quidditch or maybe it was because his extracurricular activities weren't exactly high on his parents' list of priorities. What with his father trying to rebuild his reputation (it amused Scorpius how after all these years, his father was still trying to regain it) and his mum was just...his mum. Like any trophy wife it seemed that all her life centered around was her son, her fellow trophy wives, and keeping up with the standards of the aforementioned housewives.

"Dun like Quidditch?" Albus looked closed to tears while Rose looked over at her cousin and rolled her eyes. Scorpius just shrugged.

"Yeah. I just don't like it. All it is is a bunch of blokes and bints on brooms while two skinnier folks chase a shiny ball with wings." Albus scoffed at this. Scorpius' family enjoyed the sport but obviously they didn't enjoy it as much as the Potters did.

"Mate, not liking Quidditch is like..." Albus took a bite from his pumpkin pasty, "It's 'ike 'ot 'iking," he took another bite, "Well...breathing. Everyone in the Wizarding World likes Quidditch." Rose looked at her cousin and let out a loud sigh. While Rose wasn't embarrassed of her cousin, it couldn't be said that she approved of some of his actions.

"My father's just not too fond of it and my mum isn't the Quidditch type." At this Scorpius imagined his mum on a broom. An odd sight indeed.

"But-," Albus started only to interrupted by the entrance of a scrawny boy with slightly crooked teeth and unkempt blonde hair. "Oh hi, Duncan." Albus said to the smaller boy.

"S-s-s-sorry to in-intr-trude. B-but-t, a-all the o-other com-compartments are fu-fu-full." Albus looked at the younger boy with a sense of respect despite the boy's obvious stutter. Scorpius found this to be an unusual trait for the raven-haired boy.

"It's alright, Duncan. Me and my best mates were just talking about Quidditch." The young blonde looked at Albus with a confused look.

"You know the sport with the broom?" The blonde mumbled a barely audible "Oh."

"S-s-so who a-a-are y-y-your friends, A-a-al-bu-bus?" Even without the stutter, Scorpius thought the boy was about to mess up his trousers.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy and she's," Scorpius pointed to his redheaded friend, "Rose Weasley. And might I ask how you know Albus?" Duncan's face went red for moment as he took a seat by the train window.

"We'r-re sec-second cousins. M-m-my dad an-and Al-Albus' dad grew up together. M-m-my d-d-dad isn't a ma-ma-magical folk th-th-though." Scorpius and Rose nodded.

"So your dad's a Muggle?" Scorpius was a tad fascinated. Being the son of Draco Malfoy and the grandson of Lucius Malfoy, he rarely got exposed to Muggleborns. Knowing that Albus was related to one-and a decent one at that-added to Scorpius' curiosity.

Duncan's face went red again and looked close to tears. "Is th-that a ba-ba-bad th-th-thing?" The trio looked at each other. Rose would be the best one to speak up since her mother was a Muggleborn and was one of the brightest witches of her generation. But it appeared that Albus knew exactly how to talk to the young boy without offending him.

It was finally Scorpius of all people who chose to speak up. "Not really. Some people will give you a hard time for it, but as long as I'm around they'll stay quiet." Scorpius flashed Duncan one of his reassuring grins as the boy's demeanor softened.

"Th-th-that's a relief. I-I'm really nervous about b-b-being a w-w-wizard. K-k-kids a-a-at my M-M-Muggle school m-make f-f-fun of m-me en-en-enough as it is," Duncan said as he popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Bean. His face scrunched up into a peculiar shape..

"Oops. Sorry, cousin. I should've warned you that the funky colored green ones were vomit flavored." Albus looked as uncomfortable as Duncan did.

* * *

As the ride went on, Duncan got more and more calm. Scorpius and Rose learned that Duncan's father had dreamt of becoming a professional football player but couldn't following a knee injury at the age of seventeen. In turn, they taught him about the four Hogwarts houses (Scorpius making sure to mention that not all Slytherins were bad) and what qualities each house valued.

"So you have nothing to worry about, Duncan. 'Cept maybe the giant squid and maybe my dear brother teasing you 'bout getting into Slytherin. But hey, nothing serious." Albus shrugged as he, Rose, and Scorpius walked Duncan to the first year's boat.

"I hope I'm lucky enough to get into the same house as you guys.," Duncan said sheepishly. The trio looked at each other; they had discussed it amongst themselves that this lad would most likely be a Hufflepuff but they weren't going to tell him that.

* * *

Just like the first year, Scorpius had to sit through not only the sorting but Albus' griping about how he just wants to eat. This year being worse because Albus didn't have to worry about being sorted into Slytherin and could instead focus more on his growing hunger.

"Why do us older students have to suffer? I make 'good' marks, I haven't missed too many classes, and I'm pretty nice to everyone even when they don't deserve it. I think I have the right to at least have something to eat during the sortings."

"Shhh, Albus. The sortings are about to start.," Rose whispered to her cousin.

"ADAMS, CALLUM!" Professor Longbottom shouted as a small boy with dark skin walked up to the stool.

The Sorting Hat mumbled for a few minutes, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy walked with a little more perk in his step to a table occupied by-among others-Erik Longbottom, Victorie Weasley, Eva Wood, and Cedric Chang. The trio considered the young boy to be in good company.

For the next thirty minutes, Scorpius witnessed the sortings of three Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, and two more Hufflepuffs as well as several Claws politely-and Scorpius used 'politely' very loosely-telling Albus to be quiet.

"DURSLEY, DUNCAN!" Professor Longbottom shouted as Albus gestured his younger cousin to walk up to the stool.

"It'll be fine, Duncan.," Scorpius could hear the older boy whisper to his younger cousin. And maybe it would be fine. Scorpius really didn't know these things.

The Sorting Hat had spent a good five minutes on Duncan when something unusual happened. Duncan's hair was slowly changing colors. By the time the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" his hair was already a pale purple.

"Blimey, Duncan, how long has your hair been doing that?" Albus said when the boy sat back down at the table occupied with his friends. Duncan and Scorpius looked at Albus with confused expressions on their faces.

"D-d-doing w-w-what?" Scorpius pondered how Albus could obviously spend a fair deal of time with his cousin yet never notice his hair changing frequently.

"Changing colors, mate."

Duncan shrugged at this. "All my life, really. Dad just thought it was a wizard thing so he never took much note to it. He said your dad's hair could grow at will, then maybe it could also change color." The boy expressed an unusual kind of calmness.

"Sorry, bloke but you're a metamorphmagus." Albus said matter-of-factly.

"A-a me-me-eta what?" Duncan asked, his stutter returning in a moment of nervousness.

"It's not a big deal really. My godbrother is one and his mum was one before she died." Albus shrugged. "Just means you can change your appearance at will. A rather lucky bloke you are really." Duncan's expression softened.

"S-s-s-so I'm not a freak?" Scorpius was amazed by the boy's insecurity. Yet it made sense if the older blonde really thought about it. Here Duncan was an awkward kid as it was then suddenly his hair starts changing and weird things start happening around him. _Poor bloke.,_Scorpius thought.

"Eh. Not really. I've got cousins on my mum's side who are stranger than you without their hair going from red to turquoise in the process." The boy's demeanor softened even more. Scorpius felt this would be the perfect time to mention the house the boy had just been sorted into.

"So you're a Puff now, Duncan. Mighty impressive. Sure some people look down on Puffs but hey, I think you got a pretty good bargain. When I was being sorted, I wanted to become a Puff just so I could cheese off my mum and dad. That bloke who died trying to fend off Voldemort during tampered Triwizard Tournament was a Puff. Great bloke, I've heard." Scorpius tried hard to glamorize the Hufflepuff house for the young bloke. Truth was, that aside from that Diggory fellow he couldn't think of too many other famous Puffs. He looked over at Albus for some kind of help. With as rapidly as the Weasleys produced, they had to produce at least one Puff who made something of themselves.

"Huh? Oh yeh, Puffs are great. My cousin Victorie's one, my godbrother's mum was one. And I've got a few friends that are Puffs. Great group of people." By this point, Duncan seemed as calm as he was on the train and within moments he was back to his usual self.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Muggleborn cousin?" Scorpius asked Albus as they were walking to the Ravenclaw dorm the following evening. The first week back went by pretty uneventful. New classes, a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and Scorpius having to listen to Albus talk about the upcoming Quidditch try-outs. In fact this was the first time since the year started that they actually talked about something other than Quidditch or classes.

"Eh. Didn't really seem like a big deal," Albus shrugged, "His dad and my dad weren't close as kids and I didn't even know I had another cousin until Duncan was about three and Dad got an owl from Duncan's dad apologizing for all the mess he had pulled on him as a kid and that he thought his own son might be a wizard."

"So it had nothing to do with my own family's history?" Scorpius still considered this his biggest insecurity. Sure he had met Rose's mum at King's Cross at the end of his first year without any problems but the Malfoy reputation always haunted him.

"Blimey, no. Didn't even cross my mind. I dun really think you are much like your dad anyway. Not from what I can gather from Uncle Ron's stories anyway."

The rest of the walk went pretty silent when an idea came to Scorpius. It hadn't really been floating in his head long but he still felt the need to tell Albus about it.

"So, I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team this year." Scorpius could take one look at his friend and knew that the raven-haired boy was about to laugh his arse off.

"Sorry, mate, but Quidditch? You even play Quidditch? Just last week you and Rose were telling me how mundane and barbaric of a sport it was. Blimey, I had no clue what mundane even meant until some fourth year told me. But really, Quidditch?"

Scorpius scowled at his friend. "Well, no but I would've appreciated some support from you. And my father was a seeker back in the day. Pretty good from what he tells me." Albus laughed even harder at this.

"Sorry, mate, but your dad stunk. My mum, dad, and uncles have told me so. If there is anything I might've learned from being The Boy Who Lived's kid is to not believe everything your dad tells you." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Your family also hated my father. So big difference. My dad didn't defeat bloody Voldemort." Albus stopped walking at this.

"Yeah. Right. I forgot. Your dad was one of his biggest supporters. Pfft. Go try out for the bloody Quidditch team for all I care. But watch me smear your little Malfoy nose in the ground." Albus' eyes seared as he said the last sentence.

* * *

"You're getting better, Scorpius." Rose said one evening with a slight groan as she had to dodge another Quaffle. Despite Rose's continued encouragement, Scorpius knew he hadn't inherited what little bit of Quidditch skills his father did have.

"Thanks, Rose," he shouted back nonetheless. Even though Albus was her cousin, she had chosen to take Scorpius' side in the argument. Although he had heard her talk to Alex Wood about how big of gits Albus and Scorpius were both being. While he could agree with her to some extent, he refused to talk to Albus again until Albus came to him.

"Don-" Rose instinctively ducked "t mention it. Just try to hit the Quaffle in the goal next time. Madame Pomfrey is starting to think some older students are being mean to me. ARGH! On second thought, it's getting late and we should really be working on our studies." Rose rode her broom to the ground.

* * *

It was the day of Quidditch try-outs and Albus still refused to talk to Scorpius. Scorpius had long accepted where he had gone wrong in the fight-he didn't like anyone insulting his dad much either-but Albus refused to budge in his opinion.

"Blimey, you two. It's been three weeks. Albus, Scorpius is sorry for making cross statements about your father. Scorpius, Albus is sorry for saying those things about your father. No matter how true they might've been, you two should at least have the decency to respect each other. My father can be a git at times but that does not mean I would be fine with it if one of you two said that about him." Rose finally said over the morning feast. For a brief moment, the two Ravenclaws looked like they might've been ready to reach some kind of understanding.

"Rose," Scorpius put down his spoon to look into Rose's hazel eyes, "could you tell Albus that he just can't stand the idea that I might be a better Quidditch player than he is." Albus let out a loud groan.

"Rosie, tell Scorpius that Finch's old cat can play Quidditch better than he can." Rose let out a loud sigh and moved away to a free spot by Luna Lovegood's twin sons.

"Forget I even tried to help you two." Rose looked as uncomfortable as Scorpius looked when she realized just who she was seated between. "I love them but they can be so strange sometimes." Scorpius recalled Rose saying to him one day on their evening walk to the Quidditch field.

* * *

Scorpius had to admit that he was slightly intimidated by how tall Thomas Bradley was. At almost seven feet, he had to be one of Hogwarts' taller Quidditch players. And only a fifth year? Scorpius couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Geh afternoon, Ravenclaws. For those of you who are new to Quidditch I am the Ravenclaw Captain, Thomas Bradley. This isn't your parents' backyards. This is real Quidditch. People have died playing Quidditch (Scorpius could hear the captain mumble "But not in a cintury or so." after seeing a few second-years look like they were about to mess their trousers), some have gotten minor cincussions. Others-like meself-con't remember half of the matches anyway."

The Ravenclaw captain bent down to pick up something that slightly resembled an oversized Muggle toolbox. "Now this, my dear trainees, is a Snitch. The Seeker is the one who chases after this little bugger and whoever catches it, gives their respective team 150 points. Sometimes this wins the game. Sometimes-as shown by the 1994 Quidditch World Cup-it doesn't win the game. However, this afternoon, whoever catches the Snitch first will become Ravenclaw's new Seeker." Bradley pulled out his wand and configured a straight line.

"Now could all potential Seekers please step up to this line." Scorpius watched as his former friend walked towards the line. He still couldn't believe that Albus was actually trying out for the same position his father once held. Albus who constantly complained about being stuck in his father's shadow. Scorpius couldn't grasp it. At least he had the sense to try out for a position his father never even blinked at.

Albus did have focus, Scorpius could give him that much. The way the boy was so small yet had such avid control of his broom was fascinating. But he lacked one thing: speed. This was shown when about seven minutes into the game another second year triumphantly grabbed the Snitch. A second year! Scorpius could almost hear the sound of Albus ranting about how bloody unfair that was.

"Good show. Good show. And you are?" Thomas Bradley looked over the boy. Almost smaller than Albus, the boy's Quidditch clothes almost seemed to eat him alive.

"Aiden Pace, sir," the small boy mumbled. Thomas let out a loud laugh.

"Eh. No need to call me 'sir'. Welcome to the team." The taller boy patted Aiden on the back and looked at his clipboard. "Okay. Now we have our beaters."

* * *

"Good game, Malfoy." Ivan Gerwich, a fourth year, said to Scorpius as the two exited the field following their first practice. Gerwich was almost as intimidating as Bradley was yet he had somehow chosen to take Scorpius under his wings. "Chasers have got to keep together." he had said to Scorpius following the unraveling of the official list of 2018's new Ravenclaws.

Albus still refused to talk to him. Rose had explained to Scorpius how much idea of joining the Quidditch team meant to Albus yet Scorpius couldn't see why he would get as upset over it as he was.

"Thank you. Not so bad yourself, Gerwich. Where did you learn to throw the Quaffle like that?" Gerwich smiled like an older brother might do towards his younger sibling.

"Quidditch magazines. Whatever I can get my hands on. Course I'd have to with my family. We might fight all the time but we really go mad about our Quidditch." For a second, it was almost like he was talking to Albus. No. It was nothing like talking to Albus, Scorpius decided. "How about you, Malfoy? Your family play Quidditch much?"

"My father was one of Slytherin's best Seekers back in the day. But Quidditch isn't exactly a common topic around my house. More important things, my parents say." Gerwich looked baffled for a moment and ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Really? Blimey, I couldn't imagine living in a flat without Quidditch." Gerwich's eyes widened.

Before the two went into their respective dorms, Scorpius could hear Gerwich mumble "Blimey!" a few more times much like how Albus had done a couple of months earlier on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

It was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season and among the usual chatter of the Great Hall, he could just barely spot Albus and James standing almost toe to toe. His parents had raised him better than to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. Wait, yes he could. He knew how Albus was. Little git probably said the wrong thing.

"My house has nothing to do with it!" Albus shouted. The Great Hall went dead silent with the exception of the snickering of some Slytherins.

"Like hell it does!" James shouted. Now Scorpius couldn't help but pay attention. Rose gave him looked at him for a moment with a look that could only be interpreted as "This happens all the time." and quickly went back to her studies.

"Why? Maybe if you had actually spent the summer being nice to me and not snogging that Fernwood girl, none of this would've happened!" The two boys were getting redder in the face by the second.

"Maybe I would've if you had actually gotten sorted into Gryffindor. Or at least a different house than that-" James seemed to spot the blonde Malfoy. "You know what I am talking about." It amused Scorpius how in a small way, James had some form of respect for him. A Malfoy wouldn't have stopped themselves. A Malfoy would've said the name of whomever they were talking about.

After a few minutes, the arguing began to silence and Albus stomped over towards the Ravenclaw table.

"I really hope you kick the Gryffindor catchers' arses today, Scorpius," the raven-haired boy said. It was the first sentence Albus had said to Scorpius since the end of September and he had a hard time telling whether Albus even meant it as a word of encouragement or just a way of getting back at his older brother.

All Scorpius could do was mumble "Will do." before nearly gorging himself on a bowl of porridge.

* * *

"Hello, I am Fred Weasley and this is my co-commentator and dearest friend, Jacob Flitch-Flenchley. This is quite exciting. Isn't it, Jacob?" The familiar voice of Albus' older cousin boomed over the loudspeaker.

"You bet it is. And our first match of the year is..." Jacob waited a minute before reading out the slip of paper in front of him, "Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw! Now for you old schoolers who might remember a time of years gone by when the first match was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Now I am sure all of you remember that little war back in the late 1990s between us wizards and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." Some of the crowd booed at Jacob's use of the word 'little' to describe one of the worst wars in Wizarding World History.

"Eh hem. I think my mate meant 'that big war back in the late 1990s between us wizards and Voldy Voldy Voldemort. Am I right, Jacob?" The crowd calmed down a bit but you could still smell the slight bitterness among some of the elders.

"Right, you are. So in the years following the war, the already intense rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin...INTENSIFIED!" The word 'intensified' boomed across the Quidditch field. "After a few injuries-most _not _involving some unfortunate first years-it was decided that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would go up against each other first and the school year would close with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now I shall let my dear best mate, Frederick, take over the commentating duties. Now who do we have on the Quidditch teams this year, Frederick?"

"Well it is quite interesting because this year we have a Potter chaser in Gryffindor and a Malfoy chaser in Ravenclaw. (Scorpius facepalmed at the mention of his name.) Do the intense rivalries between the Potter and Malfoy families still exist...I don't bloody know. This is not a game of family rivalries." Fred paused to look down at the names on the list before him.

As Fred read out the names-none not quite getting the response of the names 'Potter' and 'Malfoy'-Scorpius felt this sense of nervous relief. Relief because he knew that if he won, he might finally get some form of respect from his house and nervousness because he knew that if the Claws won things would only be more tense between James and Albus.

"And at the blow of the whistle, the captains of each respect team will shake hands and so begins our Quidditch match." Former Puddlemore United player and current Quidditch coach Oliver Wood blew the whistle.

* * *

Scorpius spotted the Quaffle a few feet in the air. He had been practicing this for almost three months. All he had to do was catch the Quaffle and throw it in the Gryffindor goals enough times so that even if Ravenclaw was behind, they would have an edge even if Gryffindor did catch the Snitch first.

He accepted that his broom-the standard one supplied by Hogwarts-wasn't one of the better brooms for speed yet he could almost smell the dragon leather of the Quaffle has he rode closer and closer towards it. His hand was on it...he could almost feel the heat of it through his gloves. Then it happened.

"And in a totally legal move, Potter has the Quaffle! He's edging towards the Ravenclaw goals but hey..what is with Malfoy?" Scorpius' felt a pain in his head as he sped towards the ground. "Blimey! Jacob, is a broom like Malfoy's supposed to go that fast?" Jacob looked up from whatever it was that was distracting him.

"A Clean Sweep 500? Blimey, no. They're nice brooms but they're how might you say...cheap. Hogwarts purchases them in bulk for promising Quidditch players without brooms. Nice starter model but-" Scorpius couldn't hear the rest through the searing pain in his head.

* * *

"We won!" Albus shouted much to the displeasure of Rose and Madame Pomfrey. Scorpius had no idea how long he had been confined to one of the beds of the Hospital Wings but apparently it was just enough time for Albus to still be excited about Ravenclaw's first win of the season.

"Quiet, Albus. Madame Pomfrey specifically said to keep noise volumes down. Not sure what it might do to Scorpius until-" Rose stopped when she noticed Scorpius' eyes opening.

"Nah. Guys, I'm fine. What happened back there? At the Quidditch field, I mean." Scorpius rubbed his left temple. His head had finally reached the point where it was more annoying buzz than anything.

Albus sighed. "Apparently my dear old brother decided to throw a jinx on you. I don't know why he'd do something so...so..."

"Idiotic? Barbaric?" Rose added. "I would say that James just wants to be a good older brother and just fears that influence that you might have over Albus but this is just arrogant." Scorpius nodded.

"So what are they going to do to him?" Deep down, Scorpius hoped it wasn't anything serious. James might be a prat but Scorpius knew first hand how being raised could affect a person's mindset. Like before he stepped on the Hogwarts Express, he would've never thought of being friends with Rose and Albus simply because of who their parents were yet here they were. At his bedside.

Albus shrugged. "Prolly just suspend him from the Quidditch team for a few matches. My dad said things like that happened to him when he was a student here and the blokes usually got detention for a few weeks but I heard they might suspend him because of how severe it was. Blimey, I heard a few fifth year Claws saying you were in a coma."

"Yet still you were excited about Quidditch? I could've been dying and you were excited about Quidditch?" Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at the raven-haired boy. Some might've been offended by the thought of this but this was Albus.

"Hey, I might not be able to play it to save my mum's life but I still enjoy it." Albus paused. "And it wasn't like the word around the dorms was that you were dying or anything." Rose shook her head at her cousin's lame attempt at humour.

"So are you two done fighting?" Rose asked. Albus and Scorpius exchanged a brief glance and smiled.

"If Scorpius promises to play as good as he did during this match, we are. Didn't know you had it in you, Scorp." Albus smiled.

_Dear Mum and Father,_

_WE WON! A bludger hit me and knocked me unconscious about halfway through the match but the other Ravenclaws said I did very good for someone who had never really played Quidditch before. But the Hogwarts' standard broom is kind of...lacking so could you send another broom my way? The uncle of one of my friends offered me a job in Diagon Alley (under the table of course) so I'll give you back the galleons for it then._

_P.S. Said friend has also invited me over to his place for a few days over Christmas. I know you both have never really bought into the Christmas thing so I'll probably have his dad meet me halfway after we open presents. Would apparate if I could but I'd rather not spend my holidays at the Ministry of Magic for Underage Apparation._

_P.S.S How's Grandfather Malfoy doing? I know in your last letter you said if anything happened, you'd Owl me but there's been a weird thing going around the owls. Not delivering letters and whatnot. Pretty dodgy. Anyway, I should probably be closing this letter._

_Your son,_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_**WE WON! RAVENCLAW ACTUALLY WON! I'm sure you've heard about the incident with James by now but in case you didn't, James decided to jinx Scorpius' broom about halfway through the match. Makes no sense to me. I thought you could only jinx someone with your wand? And if you can jinx someone without your wand (forgot the term for it) isn't James too young to know about that kind of thing? But anyway, Scorpius is a pretty wicked Chaser. Might be better than you, Mum. Just chessing with you but he is pretty good.**_

_**Also, you mind if Scorpius comes over for the Christmas holiday? His parents don't really do that kind of thing and I know I'd never hear the end of it from Lily if I didn't come home for Christmas. Scorpius doesn't cause much trouble. But you probably knew that already.**_

_**Blimey, this letter is getting long. I'm going to close it here. BUT WE WON, MUM AND DAD! One step closer to winning the Cup.**_

_**AS Potter**_

* * *

**Author's** **Note:**

So there it is, the long-awaited Chapter Two of Scorpius Malfoy and the Malfoy Legacy. It's not as good as I might've hoped but I hit the worst case of writer's block following to completion of Chapter One. I think this chapter is really a bunch of scatter pictures of various rough drafts. It's not. This was like my second or third draft of this chapter but I know it reads a little scattered at times.

Also, I intended for the Scorpius/Albus rivalry to read like Ron/Harry rivalry in Goblet of Fire but it didn't come out that way. However, I did decide to model the rivalry of between Scorpius and James after the rivalry between Draco and Ron simply because I imagine Draco and Ron to have a stronger dislike for each other than Draco and Harry do. I MIGHT have some explanation for James' at times cruel behavior but I'm not entirely sure about it yet. **Read and review.**


End file.
